Summer Nights
by lowlaury
Summary: Due to popular demand: The reincarnation of Summer Nights. The gang goes on a camping trip and encounters some unpleasant surprises. Major BADE, Tandre.


**A few months ago, I deleted this story, because in my opinion, it is absolutely awful and I was sick of people begging me to update it (even going as far as reviewing on my other stories without even bothering to read them, just asking for an update on this story), even though I hadn't touched it in _years._ Deleting the story turned out to be not quite as useful as I had hoped - people now started asking to at least send them the story so they could reread it, which I always refused to do, because, well, it's horrible. I have always thought that and I still do, so please keep that in mind.  
**

**This isn't the exact original story. I did a lot of editing, changed the POV (because first person narrator... yuck), added or removed some details here and there, so that I could at least kind of live with posting this. I'm probably always going to post two chapters in one, because usually they are short anyway and since the "basics" are already written, I see no point in holding them back once they're edited. **

**And yes, unless I get too annoyed with this, Summer Nights will finally get an ending and be completed. I hope everyone who asked me about this story is happy now, because guys, this is for you.**

* * *

_**Summer Nights**_

Something wasn't right. She knew that from the moment she woke up and found the other half of the bed beside her empty. No Beck. Usually she was the one to wake up first; she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't, so this was strange enough. Jade shoved the sheets off her and took a look around in the RV. Still no sign of her boyfriend.

She wasn't really worried, just a little alarmed. He had better not left her alone in there just because he was talking to some _slut_ outside. Like Tori Vega, for example. He would be dead meat if it was Vega, that much Jade knew. She stomped outside, still wearing only the long old t-shirt from Beck she always wore when she spent the night at his RV. And there he was.

Beck was standing at the trunk of his car, heaving a few bags and suitcases in there of which Jade could identify some as her own. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked him and stepped a little closer. She kept her feet moving even when she had stopped walking, because the pavement was still cold from the night and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Good morning, babe," he said smiling and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I will tell you in a sec, just let me finish this."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll wait inside." Even though she had a feeling that she would probably not like the answer, she was curious. What on earth had he planned this time? It couldn't be any good if he hadn't wanted her to know until now, that much was certain.

While waiting for Beck, she decided to get dressed. Just in case his idea was stupid (which she was at least 95% sure of) and she would need to make a run for it. She knew her boyfriend.

It didn't take him very long to pack the car for whatever he had planned and he came back in after only a few minutes. The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. "So?"

He grinned. "I have a little surprise for you."

"I figured that one."

Beck smirked at her. "Wanna know what it is?"

"How did you hit on that?" she retorted sarcastically. His little games were nothing but a waste of time for her this morning. Not that she had anything planned (that she knew of), but Jade West wasn't exactly known for her patience.

"Well, as I see that you are very eager to know the answer, I shall tell you." He gave her a meaningful look, smiling widely. "We are going on a camping trip!"

That one left her speechless for a moment. But it didn't take very long until the words had sunken in. "_What?!_ Have you gone completely mental?"

"No, it will be fun, I promise! Cat, André, Robbie and Tori are coming as well."

"And now I'm definitely out of this."

"Aw, come on, Jade!" He sat down beside her on the bed and put an arm around her. "It's going to be fun!"

"No, Beck! I hate camping. And I don't want to spend my precious summer time with Vega."

He sighed. "Please, babe. Do it for me."

Shoving his hand off her shoulder, she got up and planted herself in front of her boyfriend. "Camping is gross! There are spiders and bugs and it's soggy and cold and boring. No way I'm going!"

Beck only smiled. "Oh, you are."

She didn't like that look on his face. She did not like it at all. "What?"

"I said you are going."

So now she definitely started to worry. "Beck? What on earth are you-" But she didn't get any chance to finish her question, because her boyfriend grabbed her and carried her out of his RV. "_Beck!_ Let me go!", she yelled at him, trying to wrest herself free with all her strength. An unsuccessful attempt, but she found comfort in the fact that she had probably left a bruise or two while he was getting her to his car.

"Beck Oliver!" she shouted angrily as he put her down on the front passenger seat and tried to push him away. "Let. Me. Go!"

He chuckled. "We'll go on a nice camping trip with all our friends, it's just for a week - what's your problem?"

"That I don't want to go!"

"You're going to like it, I'm sure." He put her seat belt around her and closed the door, then hurried to the driver's side so she wouldn't have enough time to escape in the meantime. He got inside and immediately started to drive. Great. That was the end of the nice, quiet summer she had wanted to spend alone with her boyfriend.

"You are aware of the fact that this is kidnapping, right?" she asked after a short while.

He smiled again. All that smiling was slowly starting to jar on her nerves. "Yeah, I think I can accept that if that's the price I have to pay for giving you a nice time. I had a feeling that you wouldn't come with me voluntary."

"You're going to regret this, Beck." She wasn't in the mood to argue any more, because it was still too early for that. So she just sat quietly for a while, sulking and watching street signs fly by while trying to figure out where they might be going. Well, she had to admit that she actually kind of liked the idea of being alone with Beck in a lonely forest, cuddled up in his RV. But then again there were Tori and all the other freaks he called friends. They ruined that fantasy completely. And there was another thing that might ruin it.

"Wait," she suddenly said, breaking the silence. "We didn't take the RV with us!"

"So?"

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"In a tent, of course," he said, chuckling.

Jade gasped at him in horror. "In a– _NO! _Beck, seriously, no!" This was getting worse by the minute.

"Come on, where's the fun if we sleep in the RV? That would be totally lame."

She groaned. "Beck, please don't do this to me! Let's go back."

"Nah, believe me, it will be fun.", he told her and gently patted her hand, eyes still fixed on the road. "André said it was a really nice place to camp."

"Please tell me we don't have to share a tent with all of them." If he said yes, she would definitely jump out of the driving car like a ninja... or something like that.

He laughed. "No, we have our own. Just the two of us." She liked that smirk on his face. But she still didn't like the fact that she would have to spend the whole next week in a tent, probably far, far away from any signs of civilization.

"You totally owe me something."

"So you're in now?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

. . .

After a one-hour drive, of which they had spend the last 15 minutes driving through some forest roads, Beck finally stopped the car on a wide meadow, surrounded by a few trees and a small lake. It looked quite idyllic, Jade had to admit, but it was definitely _not_ the surrounding she had planned on spending her summer in.

There was nothing but stupid nature, all green and quiet. Slightly too much for someone who lived in a big city. And the worst part of what she was seeing were Beck's so-called friends. Admittedly, she also hung out with them quite a lot, but she had successfully convinced herself that it was all just because of Beck. She wouldn't be caught dead calling them her friends.

The others had already started to set up their tents and a fireplace and Jade tried one last time to talk Beck out of this. "We can still just turn around and go back, you know?"

"You're going to enjoy this trip, trust me.", he said and gave her a kiss before he got out of the car.

Unwillingly, she followed him outside. He waited for her and took her hand before they went to André and Robbie, who were just fastening down their second tent. Tori and Cat were busy taking all their bags and stuff into the one that was finished already.

"There you are," André said and greeted Beck with one of those weird handshakes boys always did (Jade never really understood why they were necessary. But then again, she didn't understand why girls always had to hug and kiss each other, either). "For a minute I thought you two got lost."

"No, we found the way pretty well. I only had some trouble getting Jade to come with me," Beck replied and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes but didn't respond, because she didn't necessarily want to go into the details of that matter.

Cat crawled out of her tent and squeaked as soon as she spotted her. "Jade!", she said happily and pulled the other girl into a hug.

"Yeah, right, it's me... yay," she replied drily.

Cat beamed at her as if she hadn't heard her answer, and knowing her, she probably hadn't. The little redhead only heard what she wanted to hear. "We're camping! Isn't that so exciting?"

"As exciting as math homework."

"Oh, one time, my brother had to solve a very difficult math problem, so he called my dad but-"

"_Alright_, I think we should set up our tent," Jade interrupted her with a fake smile at Beck.

Beck smirked at his girlfriend. "Very well." He went over to his car and started pulling out all the stuff he had brought. He obviously had packed for her as well and Jade trusted him to know what she needed. Plus, he probably valued their sex life too much to dare forget anything important.

A bag in his hand, he came back and started to pull out a big pink cloth and a few sticks and ropes. Jade raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, Beck?"

"Yes, babe?" He turned around to look at her.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the pile of pink.

"What does it look like? It's our tent."

She crossed her arms. "Are you kidding me? This looks like the tent of Cat's dreams and not like something I would want to sleep in."

"It's true!" the read-head exclaimed joyfully. "It really looks like the tent of my dreams!"

"Mine was wrecked, so I had to borrow this from my cousin, sorry," Beck explained and shrugged at her.

Cousin? What cousin? Jade couldn't help but feel anger building up inside of her. "So, your cousin, huh? Is she hot?"

"Oh yes, definitely," he said, facing her frown, that usually sent boys like Sinjin running for their lives, bravely. "The hottest 10-year old you've ever seen." He grinned at her and Jade inwardly scolded herself for falling for his teasing (_again_).

"Not funny," she told him, arms still crossed.

Beck got up and gave her a kiss, pulling her into a hug. "Aw, come on. You know I was just kidding."

"Set up your stupid tent," she ordered coldly. He sighed and got back to work after he had given her another kiss (which was totally undeserved in Jade's opinion... but she wasn't one to say no to a kiss from her hot boyfriend).

In the meantime even Tori had finished unpacking the thousands of things she seemed to have brought with her and joined them. "Hey Beck, hey Jade," she said smiling, but only received a scowl from Jade in return. The girl hadn't yet forgotten about the incident on Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts and was still suspicious of the brunette's every move.

"Hey," Beck said and waved a hand at her without actually looking, because he was busy setting up thetent that would be his and Jade's home for the next couple days. That thought alone was enough to lighten Jade's mood a little bit.

"Girls, you could help us to pick up some more wood," André said, approaching the group.

Robbie, who seemed to not have brought Rex (Jade made a mental note to find a not-so-nice way of thanking him for that later), nodded. "Yes, we still need some for our campfire."

"Then let's go!" Tori gestured towards the tiny forest a few steps away. Cat smiled widely and then took Tori's and Jade's hand, pulling them forward.

Jade groaned in response. "Cat, don't do that."

"I bet we can find more wood than the boys," she said giggling, completely ignoring the other girl's complaints.

Jade looked back at her boyfriend, who only gave her an encouraging nod. Not what she had wanted to see, but she knew that at this point, arguing would lead nowhere. So she ended up in the middle of Beck's friends competing at who would get most wood for their campfire. Jade really couldn't have cared less to pick up most, so she wasn't putting much effort into it and was only hoping for them to give up as soon as possible. When they eventually got back to the tents, Beck had just finished pitching up theirs. The bright pink stood out against the whole surrounding in an unpleasant way. This was definitely the tent of a 10-year-old girl. After she had dropped the wood that she had collected in the fire pit, Jade eyed the pink something skeptically.

Beck looked a little offended. "...It's not that bad."

"It is."

"It's wonderful!" Cat squealed and ran towards the tent to touch the pink cloth.

Beck grinned at his girlfriend. "Thank you, Cat. Feel free to admire it."

"Yay!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "So what now? Seems like here's not much to do besides setting up tents and picking up branches."

André, who had joined them in the meantime, checked his watch. "I think we can start our barbecue now. I'll light the fire." He went over to Tori and Robbie, who were stacking up the wood, and Cat followed him bouncily.

Jade sighed and shot Beck a _why-am-I-here-again?_-glance. He stepped closer and embraced her, resting his chin on her head. "Come on, there's worse than this trip," he said softly. She also put her arms around him and they remained like that for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying the intimacy. Despite what everyone thought, the couple did have quiet moments like that, even though in public, they admittedly fought what normal people would call _a lot_. What those people didn't understand, though, was that that was what kept their relationship interesting and vivid (not to mention the make-ups afterward).

"If it's not too much trouble for you two to let go of each other, then get over here, we wanna start!" André yelled. The others grinned. One of the reasons why Jade usually kept those moments under lock and key, she thought sourly.

In opposition to her, her boyfriend didn't care that much about what others thought. He only smirked at them and gave her a kiss before he took her hand and pulled her towards the campfire.

. . .

In the end, they sat by the fire almost all day. The boys had fun doing their "manly" thing with barbecuing and fire and all that, while Jade tried to block out Cat and Tori chatting about just about everything that came to their minds.

"Jade, what do you think?" Roused from her own thoughts, Jade turned to Cat who was looking at her with big expectant eyes.

"What?" she said in a bored tone, certain that what she was about to hear would not interest her in the least.

Cat, as always, ignored the fact that she obviously wasn't in the mood to answer. "Tori and I were just discussing whether the fish living in the lake over there would bite you if you go swimming." She leaned over to her and whispered mysteriously, "I'm pretty sure they would."

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Cat, those fish will _not _bite you or any of us, even though I wish they did bite several people." She shot a quick glance at Tori, who seemed scandalized at the comment. "I bet most oft them don't even have teeth."

"But what if some crazy scientist-"

"_No_", she told her emphatically. The redhead could be annoying sometimes - but still, she was the only one Jade would actually call her friend if it came down to it. But that was probably just because she had known her for so long, she told herself.

Cat clapped her hands. "Awesome, then let's go swimming!"

"Okay, let's go," Tori said and smiled. Both jumped up and went to their tent to change. They returned after a few minutes, Cat wearing a pink and Tori a blue bikini.

Cat eyed Jade, knitting her brows when she found her still fully dressed. "Why haven't you changed, Jade?"

"You don't think there's any way I'll go swimming in that filthy water, do you?" There were few things that Jade hated more than any kind of open water, be it lakes, or even worse, the _ocean_.

"Don't worry, the fish won't bite," Cat explained matter-of-factly, nodding to her with a very serious expression on her face.

"No."

"Ah, come on, Jade! It will be fun," Tori promised. It had to be the millionth time Jade heard those exact words that day.

"Back off, Vega. I'm not even sure if I have swimming things with me. Too bad.", she said and turned her back to them.

"Don't worry, I brought you those," Beck suddenly chimed in. His girlfriend shot him a furious glance. Why tell them that?

"Great, come on!" Cat squealed and tried to pull the girl up. She sighed and eventually gave in, seeing that resistance would lead nowhere.

"Fine. Let's go to your stupid lake." Unwillingly, Jade went over to Beck's and her (very pink) tent and started looking for her bikini in the bags that appeared to be hers. She didn't even try to hurry up, the least she could do was keep Vega and Cat waiting after they had forced her to join them in one of her least favorite activities. And Beck was also at blame. Idiot.

After she had changed, she tied her hair up, because she didn't want to get any gross _lake stuff_ stuck in there, and went outside. "Yay, you're ready!" Cat said happily and took her arm, probably to make sure her friend wouldn't back down.

Jade sighed. "Yay..." Beck smirked at his girlfriend and waved, as Cat, Tori and her walked down to the lake.

Cat jumped in the water immediately and Tori followed, a little slower than her friend. Jade hesitated, glaring daggers at the brownish water.

"Come on, Jade!" Tori shouted and waved at her. "It's great!"

Jade let a single toe slightly touch the surface and pulled it back immediately. "Yeah, it's lovely!" she retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tori rolled her eyes. What Jade hadn't seen was that Cat had come precariously close, while she was still busy grinning at her frenemy. Before she could do anything about it, the tiny girl had grabbed her hand and pulled her right into the lake.

"_Cat!_", Jade yelled, but it was too late. They splashed into the water. It felt disgustingly warm and filthy.

"See? It's not that bad!", she giggled.

The pale girl groaned. "Yeah, thanks very much, Cat." While she was trying to get up again, she spotted something on the opposite shore. There were more tents. "We're not alone," she announced, glancing over to the other side.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Look." She pointed at the tents.

Cat immediately got excited. "Ooh, maybe we can make friends!"

"Wait." Jade narrowed her eyes hoping to get a better view of the strangers. She didn't like what she was seeing, and she knew for a fact that her boyfriend and the others would like it even less. "The creeps over there are staring at us!"

"Eeeek!" Cat dived under so only her head stuck out. "Voyeurs!" she squealed.

Obviously, Beck, André and Robbie had heard her, and they came rushing down towards the girls immediately after Cat had said it.

"Where?!" André said angrily, glancing at Tori. _Of course_, Jade thought. Those two should just get it over with and start dating.

Jade got out of the water (_finally_) and wrapped one of the towels they had brought around her. "Over there, on the other side," she told André. "Stupid pervs."

Beck pulled her to his chest and held her tight, obviously not happy about the situation. Well, Jade would have been lying if she said she didn't like him being the jealous one for once. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't the kind of guy who would start fights, so he only kept holding her while André did the rest.

"Oi, you!", he yelled. First she wasn't sure if they could even hear him, but then they stood up and seemed to listen. "Back the hell off, you pervs!" The boys from the other side started laughing, as far as Jade could tell, and flipped him off.

"Let's just go," Beck said and pushed his girlfriend towards the campfire.

She smirked. "Aww, so this isn't the fun you were talking about?"

"Not funny, babe," he said. "Who knows what those creeps are still up to."

"Yeah, I don't trust those guys," André agreed. They all sat back down around the fire while the sun slowly started going down. The mood had obviously dropped. All the boys were more than irritated, while Cat and Tori looked slightly scared. Jade didn't get what the big deal was.

"I'm going to bed now," she said after a while and got up. She couldn't stand them all being grumpy anymore. Firstly, that was her job, and secondly, the group acting like this was even _worse_ than them acting all happy like they usually did.

Beck got up as well. "I'm coming with you."

"Wait," Cat said. "Aren't you going to share a tent with Tori and me, Jade?"

Jade snorted. "Did you really think that?"

"Well..." she trailed off, looking upset.

Jade sighed. "Look, Cat, do you see my hot, handsome boyfriend over there?" Cat looked at Beck, who shot his girlfriend a questioning glance, and nodded. "I can't let him spend the night alone, he's not used to that. Plus, I've got to keep an eye on him. Who knows if there aren't some girls with those guys from over there as well. Do you understand that?"

She smiled at her. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good," Jade said and grabbed Beck's arm as they walked over to their tent.

After they went inside Jade realized that this thing wasn't only bright pink, but also ridiculously small. Luckily they didn't need that much space for the things they had planned in there for this week of incredibly boring camping. Beck smirked at her as she changed into her pajamas, and she glanced right back at him, enjoying the effect she still had on him, despite their almost three years of dating.

They cuddled up under a few blankets and sleeping bags until there was barely any space left between them. Their infamous 'mess of limbs', as their friends liked to call it (and they hadn't even seen the best of it). Beck gave her a kiss on the head. "Stay away from those guys, okay?"

"You're still worried about those losers?" she asked, playfully running her fingers over his chest. She could have sworn his abs were more addicting than drugs (and their effect was about the same).

"Kinda," he admitted. "As long as they stay on their side, everything's fine. But I have a feeling that they won't."

"So? What do you think are they going to do? I'm not planning on eloping with one of them, if that helps."

He gave her a weak smile. "I don't know, I just don't trust them."

"Don't worry, if they try anything, I will kick their butts. You should know that."

"Right," he said, now grinning.

"But I also have a boyfriend, you know. I've heard somewhere that usually boyfriends are the ones who are supposed to protect their girlfriends."

"Well, I'm sure your boyfriend would do that if his lovely girlfriend didn't always act so hasty and took care of those things before he even gets the chance to interfere."

She sighed. "Alright, alright, got it."


End file.
